1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a data transmitter including a differential amplifier.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Japanese published unexamined patent application 6-164336 discloses a differential-type data transmitter applicable to a balanced transmission system for defining an output expectation value in a condition where input voltages to a differential amplifier exceed a common-mode input voltage range.
In the data transmitter of Japanese application 6-164336, a differential amplifier or a differential amplifier pair having two input terminals is composed of four transistors. A current mirror circuit formed by two transistors is connected to the differential amplifier as a load. A junction between the differential amplifier and the current mirror circuit is successively followed by output transistors. Constant currents are fed to the transistors in the differential amplifier respectively.